The Mountain Range
by datsherlockearhat
Summary: Oh, evil, evil Moriarty. He has left a severely injured John dying at the top of a mountain range. Guess what? It's a sick!fic! Please leave a prompt or review if you liked it :-)


**Thanks to all of you guys who are following 'Heatstroke'. Here's one that I found lying around on my computer, so I thought you guys could have it! It's a sick!fic, or I guess you could call it an injury!fic - if that's a thing (well, it is now). **

**Melissa xxx**

* * *

Sherlock was following Lestrade across the mountains in an attempt to find John.

John had recently been kidnapped. All of the clues left by Moriarty led to him being at the top of the highest mountain here.

Lestrade's job has him running miles on end without a break, so although he was slightly elderly, he was still very fit. Sherlock was a bit short on cases and was eating a bit more. John had started feeding him when he was half-asleep and couldn't protest, so he had gained about twenty pounds in the past six months.

There was a steep hill, and he fell backwards. He fell at least twenty yards before landing in a river near the mountain range. He dragged himself out of the water and desperately tried to ignore the pain. He had landed in the water, so it couldn't be too bad. He suspected mild bruising.

Lestrade was at the top of the mountain and was looking for John. He found a trail of blood, which he began to follow. The dried puddle was growing, as he got closer to John's body.

Greg picked up his pace. He soon saw John's beaten up body lying on the floor. He sprinted over.

"Oh *******!" He yelled out when he saw him.

John looked pretty grim. He had his left arm and right leg in an extremely awkward position. He was bruised in many places, complete with a black eye, and had some pretty deep cuts. He was shaking and his infrequent breaths were very labored.

Lestrade was no doctor or consulting detective, but suspected some broken limbs, scarred cuts, and looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness, although he was still awake.

"John?" He whispered out. He didn't want to startle John; he didn't look like he needed that. "Can you hear me?"

John rolled over slowly, and lulled his head, eyes remained closed. He sluggishly nodded his head. He subtly gestured that Lestrade should come closer.

"Help – me. Where – is – Sherlock?" Came the labored whisper.

"He's fine. He's right…" Lestrade turned to find that Sherlock had fallen behind and he hadn't noticed. He didn't want to leave John's side, but wanted to see how Sherlock was.

"He'll be fine John. I'll look for him later." This seemed to calm John and he rolled back over.

Lestrade whipped out his phone and called Donovan.

"Sally Donovan speaking, how can I help you?"

"Donovan, it's me. I have found Watson seriously injured and I have lost Sherlock. Send an emergency helicopter, John will need immediate medical attention. You have my GPS signal. Send one ASAP!"

"Got it Lestrade. I will send one immediately."

Lestrade stayed to comfort John, but then started to worry about Sherlock. He stroked John's hair and looked down the mountain. He spotted Sherlock down there.

"Sherlock! Are you OK down there?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Just really sore! Can you request some help?"

"I already did! They'll be here soon!"

No response. He went back to see John.

He could hear the helicopter approaching. It was equipped with lots of medical equipment. It landed right next to him.

Lestrade helped John into the helicopter, and decided that it would be better if he had immediate medical attention. He let John's helicopter leave and then requested a new one.

He went down to check on Sherlock. He lowered himself down the mountain inch by inch, until he reached Sherlock.

Sherlock was at the edge of the mountain. He was drenched, but his dark curls were beginning to dry. He was shivering. Lestrade wrapped his blanket around him. Soon enough, a second helicopter landed to take him and Sherlock back to Civilization.

* * *

**Yes, it's a one-shot - just to leave you in suspense! I did leave it open though, so if you liked it, please leave a prompt for chapter two - i have the time! Reviews are welcome too :-)**


End file.
